


TSS: A Secret Beginning

by Bewitching_Omen



Category: The Secret Show
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewitching_Omen/pseuds/Bewitching_Omen
Summary: How Victor Volt and Anita Knight met and become partners.
Relationships: Anita Knight/Victor Volt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written many years ago prior to my health issues. I wanted to submit this here chapter by chapter as there aren't many Secret Show stories here. This is also my first Ao3 fic.

A seventeen year old young man with light brown hair looked excited as his eyes read the sign “Welcome all, to the San Diego Comic Book Convention.”

“Victor, honey?” said a voice.

“Oh, come on, Mom!” Victor exclaimed to Mildred Volt.

Victor had been waiting months to attend this convention. He was most excited about the fact that the creator of his favourite comic “Ghostly Ghostriders” was to be signing autographs. Mildred let Victor go to where the creator was seated with a smile on her face.

Victor briefly saw a couple of men wearing dark shades standing on either side of a tall moustachioed man.

“Hey, cool!” thought Victor as he walked up to his idol. What he was unaware of was that the three men he had just seen were listening intently on his conversation.

“I think that the way Vlad defeated Gohor was way awesome!” said Victor excitedly.

“Thanks, man!”

After Victor had gotten his idol’s autograph, he was heading towards where his mother was standing. The moustachioed man he had seen earlier was walking up to him. What was going on?

“Excuse me, young man”

“Yeah?”

“How would you like to work for UZZ?”

“Us?”

“No, U-Z-Z”

Victor was confused. Who or what was UZZ? The man continued on.

“Where are my manners? For reasons of security my name is changed daily.” he pulled out some kind of gizmo out of his left breast pocket and pressed a button. “Today, you may call me…Sugar Dimples,” he said the name with a groan.

Victor and the two shades wearing men laughed. Sugar Dimples coughed and went on.

“UZZ is a very secret organization. I think you would be perfect as an agent especially with your comic book credentials. What are your other interests?”

Victor thought for a moment.

“I think computer games are cool! Blazes of Glory is fantastic!”

Sugar Dimples was impressed. This young man had the right stuff.  
“So, what do you say? Would you like to be an agent?”

“You bet!”

What Victor didn’t know was that his mother had heard the entire conversation. Unbeknownst to Victor, Mildred had worked with UZZ a lifetime ago and so she knew what her son would be going through. She felt a mixture of pride yet pain because Lionel Volt was away preventing the world from turning into jelly. Mildred didn’t want her son to leave.

Mildred composed herself as her beloved only child ran up to her. Victor let Mildred in on all the details.

Two days later Victor was packing his things…


	2. Anita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Anita Knight was asked to join UZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after February but before October meaning Anita's had her birthday but Victor hasn't. That's why Anita is 16 and Victor's 17
> 
> CBBC/BBC2 own The Secret Show and its characters/plots

Sixteen-year-old Anita Knight heard her name being announced over the loudspeaker.

"Now representing England in the uneven bars is Anita Knight!"

Anita was feeling very confident. Who cares if this was the World Olympics? She had sports down to a fine art. She had won First Place in the snowboarding competition some nine months prior.

Anita was going through her routine. She ended her routine to tumultuous applause. A perfect score flashed on screen and Anita beamed. She was taking a long refreshing drink from her water bottle when a man approached her. Why was he walking over to her?

"Excuse me," came the man's voice. Anita noticed that this man who was sporting a moustache was a fellow Englander.

"Can I help you?” Anita asked.

"For reasons of security, my name is Changed Daily. Today you may call me..." he pulled out his gizmo from his top breast pocket and pressed a button. Groaning, he said, "Cutesy Bubsy."

Anita couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry about that, Cutesy Bubsy."

"I saw your routine and it was amazing. Now, I am the head of UZZ, which is a secret organization. Now, what do you think of comics and computer games?"

Anita had to be honest. She told Cutesy Bubsy that she hadn't played a game nor read a comic and had no intention to.

"Well, our agents tend to be fans of either or both things but I think you have potential, Miss Knight. How would you like to work for UZZ?"

Anita loved excitement and adventure so she accepted the offer. Three days later Anita left her house.


	3. Run The Secret Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Anita meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Show and its characters/plots are owned by CBBC/BBC2, not me.

Victor Volt and Anita Knight had arrived at the UZZ headquarters in separate limousines. Victor was sitting on a three-seater couch reading a comic, his fingers drumming against the cover. He heard footsteps and saw a blonde teenage girl walking towards him. She asked him if the seat next to him was taken. He shook his head and she sat down.

“Hi there. I’m Anita Knight,” Anita said extending her hand.

“Victor Volt,” said Victor shaking Anita’s hand.

“Did you have a conversation with a man with a moustache?” asked Anita.

“British accent?” came Victor’s reply. Anita nodded. Victor also nodded his head. There was a brief silence between the two.

“So, what are your hobbies?” Anita asked.

Victor told her about his love of comics and computer games. Anita smiled slightly. The way that Victor was talking about his interests made comics and computer games a bit more interesting to Anita.

“So, how about you?” Victor asked.

Anita told Victor about her love of martial arts, gymnastics, snowboarding and other sporty types of activities. Victor raised his eyebrows.

“Hey, cool!” He said and Anita blushed.

“Nobody has said anything like that to me before,” Anita said shyly.

“Really?” Victor was stunned.

“Yes. I may not be a dressy type of girl but I have my girly moments, I guess. When I tell guys of my interests and hobbies they tend to look at me strangely,”

Victor saw Anita’s head lower and he patted her on the back. Anita looked up at him and smiled.

A moment later, a tall dark-haired man wearing shades walked towards Victor and Anita.

“Victor Volt? Anita Knight?” said the man.

Anita and Victor nodded in unison.

“I’m Special Agent Ray and I’m here to escort the two of you to Bunny Wunnykin’s office,” Ray said.

Victor and Anita followed Ray. Victor whispered to Anita.

“Must be his new name of the day,”

The two teens both giggled quietly.

Five minutes later, Victor and Anita were led into Bunny Wunnykin’s office. Bunny Wunnykin’s was leaning on his trusty mantelpiece. He smiled at them.

“Ah, Victor and Anita. Please sit down”

Ray left the office and Victor sat in the middle chair and Anita sat on Victor’s left. They were now quite anxious.

“Now, both of you have been chosen because I feel that you have the potential to be top UZZ agents.”

Victor and Anita beamed.

“Of course, we will train both of you in various skills including riding these…”

Bunny Wunnykin firmly hit the wall next to him with his fist. The painting above his mantelpiece slid up to reveal a screen. Victor’s eyes widened as he and Anita saw an image of two bikes-one purple and one green.

“Skybikes! Capable of travelling in space and around the world. No agent should be without one.”

“Awesome!” said Victor.

“Way cool!” exclaimed Anita.


	4. Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Anita begin training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the little error regarding uniforms. I couldn't remember the colour of the uniforms the training agents wore in the Catch the Birdman episode.

Victor and Anita were standing next to each other. The two of them were gazing at an obstacle course rather nervously. They were now wearing a uniform that was green with a grey stripe. It had long sleeves the pants were ankle length. The shoes were like black sneakers. Bunny Wunnykin, Special Agent Ray and Professor Professor were at the other end of the course.

“Victor and Anita, you must go over these bars, go up the tire wall, climb this rope, swing on the flying fox, use martial arts moves on these bad guys (he pointed to seven life-sized cardboard cut-outs) and then you walk this balance beam,” Bunny Wunnykin instructed.

Victor gulped and Anita bit her lip. It was Victor who was first. A horn sounded and Victor began the course. He struggled with two of the bars, the tire wall was exhausting, the rope climb wasn’t too bad, the flying fox was easy, he used a karate-chop to defeat four of the baddies and nearly lost his balance of the beam. He made it to the other side and Ray stopped the stopwatch.

“Two minutes 45 seconds,” he said.

Anita’s turn was next.

“Good luck!” Victor shouted and Anita smiled.

The horn sounded and Anita went over the bars easily, she climbed the wall with no signs of tiredness, the rope climb was easy, flying fox was simple, since she was good at martial arts all seven baddies were defeated thanks to her high-kick, the beam was the easiest thing since she had competed in the gymnastic events at the World Olympics.

“Two minutes and 15 seconds,” Ray said when she finished.

Anita saw Victor give her a little clap. She walked over to him

“Thanks. You did really well, Victor,” Anita said to him

“Oh come on! I was lousy,” he said, disappointment and frustration written all over his face.

“You were only thirty seconds behind me,” she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Victor smiled.


	5. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Anita go Christmas gift shopping.

Two years had been and gone since Victor and Anita had become partners at UZZ and signs showed just how well they worked together and how strong the bond between them was. Victor liked to compliment Anita’s prowess by telling her, “You. You are good!” This was bound to make the now eighteen-year-old beam with pride. Anita would show her appreciation for Victor’s efforts either by clapping her hands together and exclaiming, “Well done, Victor!” or by patting him on the shoulder.

Of course, there were times when the stresses of their job would get to them. Most of the time it was due to Victor putting himself in a rather precarious situation which was thankfully rectified by Anita’s quick thinking and calm rationale. Anita cared for her best friend (Victor would refer to her as “his best buddy”) but the lack of maturity he had at times would grate on her nerves. “Oh, Victor!” she would say rather exasperatingly to which he would reply with a pout on his features, “Oh, come on, Anita!” before trying to explain himself rather unsuccessfully at times.

Being mid-December Victor and Anita were each thinking about Christmas shopping. Victor and Mildred really enjoyed having mother and son bonding time by going to the smaller department stores and buying gifts for his co-workers/friends and their relatives. This was especially so since Victor had just moved into his very own place in early October of this year, a couple of days after turning twenty.

In the previous two Christmases, Victor had given Anita gifts that reflected her fondness for martial arts and keeping fit. This year, Victor decided on buying Anita a much more personal and meaningful gift, but he was having trouble deciding on what exactly was the ideal gift. Victor wanted to show Anita how much he valued her, but he did not want to disclose just EXACTLY how he felt for fear that she would feel uncomfortable in any way.

After what seemed like an eternity, Victor spotted an amethyst pendant attached to a white gold chain in the display cabinet of a semi-prestigious jewellery store. The stone was the same colour as Anita’s eyes and instantly the young man knew that this was the perfect gift for the woman that he felt a close bond for. The woman at the store gently placed the necklace in a small dark purple box adorned with a lilac ribbon which was tied in a neat little bow and placed the item in a small gift bag before handing the item to Victor who departed the store rather quickly. His nerves had taken over. What if Anita hated the gift? Would it be too “girly” for her? Such questions were starting to form in his mind.

Meanwhile, Anita had gone Christmas shopping by herself as her parents were away visiting her aunts. Gifts for her relatives and her co-workers had been sorted out a week prior. All except Victor’s gift. During the past two Christmases, he had received from her an assortment of comic books featuring his favourite characters and a new gaming platform with the latest video games. However, Anita wanted to show her appreciation for her best friend and comic books and video games just were not going to cut it in her mind.

Anita was getting rather frustrated at not being able to find a suitable gift for Victor when suddenly, she spotted a men’s watch in the shop window of a lesser-known jewellery store. The watch was white gold with a blue opal face. This felt like the perfect gift as the blue reflected the colour of Victor’s UZZ uniform and the opal was the traditional birthstone for October. As she waited for the kindly shop assistant to gift wrap the watch, Anita wondered how Victor would react to the gift. She had never bought something of this nature before and she had to admit that she was beginning to get rather nervous. The soft voice of the male shop assistant snapped Anita out of her train of thought as he handed her the small gift bag. Bidding the man farewell, Anita departed the store and made her way back home.


End file.
